Friendship and Marriage
The friendship system is an indication of the player’s relationship with cats in Cattails. Marriageable cats have a heart system, an upgraded version of the friendship system. Stars , (Non-marriageable Cat)]] Stars indicate a cat’s friendship level. The default friendship level is two stars with all NPCs. Gifting and speaking to cats increases stars with them. As their star level increases, they start using new dialogue and giving gifts to the player. The higher their friendship level, the more positive dialogue they have. The player can lower stars with a cat by giving them a Black Rose, disliked/hated gifts, or ignoring them. Cats with less than two stars use negative dialogue. Hearts (Marriageable NPCs) (Marriageable Cat}]] The heart system is not used for non-marriageable NPCs. The symbol at the bottom right indicates if they are marriageable. Marriageable cats will have a heart at the bottom right corner of their text box (the heart system) while non-marriageable cats have a light blue shield. If a marriageable cat at five stars is given a Red Rose, they will accept it and begin dating the player. After giving a cat the red rose, the NPC's heart turns white. Non-marriageable cats with blue shields will deny the rose, even if their friendship level is at five stars. If the player is dating their mate, their heart will change color as their heart level increases. The heart level is increased the same way that the friendship level is. The colors are, in order: * Black (Not Dating) * White (Dating - Level 1) * Blue (Dating - Level 2) * Green (Dating - Level 3) * Yellow Dating - Level 4) * Red (Dating - Level 5/Married) ]] If their heart turns red, the player can give them a Shiny Trinket to propose. If accepted, a Sacred Temple ceremony will be held by Coco on the same day and cats with four stars and up will appear as guests. However, there is a limit to how many cats are allowed at the ceremony, so not all cats with four stars and up will attend. After marriage, the player's mate moves into the player's den, and if the player has a nursery, their mate will eventually ask for kittens. If accepted, the player will later have kittens, who they can raise. The due date is randomized, from a minimum of ten days to a year. Trivia * Cats cannot be given gifts at festivals. * Cats with one or zero star relationships have negative dialogue, but at festivals they have a set dialogue regardless of negative relationships, causing dialogue to remain positive at festivals. * The player can marry cats from rival colonies without consequences even if reputation with their home colony is low. ** It is possible to marry Scout and Lyrus from the Forest Colony with lower than 25% Forest Colony reputation as an outsider, as they move outside the colony as a daily routine. * Marriageable cats from rival colonies will gift outsiders at four stars and up. Non-marriageable NPCs from rival colonies do not gift outsiders. Video and Screenshot Category:Gameplay Elements